Yu-Gi-Oh!: Bonds Beyond Time - The Adventure Continued
by professionalemail101
Summary: The King of Games, Supreme King reincarnated, and the King of Turbo Duels duel together in the same timeline. No way in the Shadow Realm is this adventure over just yet. Post Yu-Gi-Oh!: Bonds Beyond Time (There isn't a tag for Yusei so here it is now - Yusei Fudo)
**I'm not entirely sure when this is set for** ** _Yu-Gi-Oh!_** **or** ** _Yu-Gi-Oh GX_** **, but this is something that I thought about after watching** ** _Yu-Gi-Oh!: Bonds Beyond Time_** **.**

 **I also know that it has been awhile since I wrote anything, and not to mention me taking down my Transformers story (I honestly can't even remember the name of it so I definitely have no regrets about deleting it). However, I feel like my writing has gotten better and, let's be honest here, that Transformers story was trash. I think it's a sign to take a break from Transformers writing and start some fics like these.**

 **Thanks, and sorry if you actually _liked_ that Transformers story...**

 **I (obviously or Atem would still be here and Judai/Jaden would be my bae...aw shucks Yami Yugi too!) do not own** ** _Yu-Gi-Oh!_** **or any variations of it...or anything to do with it, actually.**

Three hands clasped upon each other to solidify a new bond, a bond beyond time.

Jaden was the first to withdraw his hand, choosing to use said body part to scratch behind his head in a nervous gesture. The King of Games and the D-Wheeler expert soon followed suit.

"This is still just...wow! I'm meeting the King of Games and another expert duelist from the future! I can't wait to tell my pals back home all about this!"

Yusei smiled at the thought of returning to his time and relaying the duel of all time (literally) to his closest companions. Yami Yugi smirked and crossed his arms in a casual gesture.

"This has truly been one of the most challenging duels I have ever taken part in, but I know for a fact that we would have never lost."

The two duelists from the future gaped at him with incredulous looks on their faces (Yusei was better at hiding his astonishment, but it was still very distinguishable. As for Jaden...he made up for Yusei's lackluster displays of emotion). Sure, they had confidence in their abilities and also believed in the philosophy of the "Heart of the Cards", but they surely had their moments of doubt when it came to the outcome of the duel that could change history itself.

"I mean, I know you're the all-knowing famous 'King of Games', but you weren't scared _at all_ when he had us down by 3000 life-points and the biggest duel monster _ever_ on his side?" Jaden questioned incredulously, refraining from taking one of his idols by the shoulders and shaking him like he was trying to determine what was in a wrapped gift.

Yusei nodded in agreement. "Everyone in the future looks up to you, including myself, and I know that we are all some of the best duelists out there, but I find it hard to believe that even Yugi Motou, the infamous 'King of Games' didn't doubt for a second that our duel was set in stone."

Yami Yugi only continued to smirk, the little bit of cockiness he attained from dealing with Seto Kaiba for years coming to play. Yugi Mutou himself had to agree that admitting all of the unused back-up plans could possibly be beneficial in the future.

"Paradox didn't have the biggest duel monster ever in his deck," he paused to chuckle a bit at the disbelief on the faces of his peers from the future. "I do."

With that, Yami Yugi whipped out three cards, startling his two other companions. They seemed to glimmer in the rays that the sun deemed to directly set on them. Yusei and Jaden stared at them curiously, wondering what could be so special about these three cards.

Yami Yugi flipped them to face the two from the future with effortless grace, his smirk only widening at their awestruck expressions.

"No," Yusei began.

"Way," Jaden ended.

In Yami Yugi's, or rather _Yugi's_ , possession were the infamous, even in the far-future, the Egyptian God cards in all their glory.

Jaden was the first to react, not entirely free from his stupor. "These are what the ranks are based off of in Duel Academy! I'm always being criticized for being a Slifer Red, but now that I'm seeing these for real, I honestly can't complain!"

Yami Yugi quirked a brow, now thoroughly intrigued. "In this so-called 'Duel Academy', they demoralize the most powerful duel monsters in existence by placing them in ranks? What are they in order, if I might ask?"

"As if I wouldn't answer a question asked by the King of Games! The top-dogs are Obelisk Blues, the second are Ra Yellows, and the dead-last rejects are Slifer Reds, or better know as Slifer Slackers. But I don't let that get to me! I duel with all my heart and ranks don't really matter in the long-run, anyways."

Yami Yugi's respect for the near-future dweller only seemed to increase, while his respect for this 'Duel Academy' only plummeted. "I'll have you know, that Obelisk the Tormentor, although very powerful, is not the strongest Egyptian God card. In fact, it's the weakest with Slifer being second best and Ra's power is simply undecipherable." Yami Yugi then paused before continuing, "this only peaks my curiosity about the future. I now have the desire to witness what is in store for you all back in your own times, but I am not sure it is possible."

With that, Yusei decided to finally speak up. "Amazing! The Egyptian God cards are legends in my time. But about you wanting to see our futures...well, I think I can make it happen."

It was Yusei's turn to smirk and Jaden smiled mischievously, comprehending exactly what Yusei was suggesting. Yami Yugi seemed very perplexed by the two future-dwellers' inside reference, but at this point, he was up for anything.

"Whatever it takes, I suppose we're up for it."

Yusei quirked a brow and Jaden looked upon his idol with a disbelieving expression on his tanned face. "We?"

Yami Yugi displayed an out of character response by sweat dropping and looking away with a slight reddish hue on his cheeks. He almost gave it away! Spirit Yugi on the other hand, was silently freaking out, but the only one who could see it was Yami Yugi.

Yami cleared his throat before continuing with, "I'll explain later. But now, let's see what the future has to offer."

With that, the three number-one duelists of their times were (somehow) comfortably accommodated by Yusei's duel runner and took off with the startlingly visible essence of the Crimson Dragon guiding them to 10 years into the future.


End file.
